Cradled By Love
(thanks to brighty for the picture!) Part of the Catching On (Series). "How are you today?" "Horrible." "Why is that?" "I'm being cradled by love, and it's killing me." Blurb Ivypaw, the second Ivypaw thought she could live a normal life, be a normal WaterClan she-cat. Yet, she's chosen to be one of the special cats along with her brother, Wolfpaw. She knew that to complete her destiny, she must force away love. But how could she do that when Bramblepaw is so near? So reasurring? She can't help but love him with all her heart. But she didn't know how damaging love can be. Prologue Ivypaw still didn't feel good. She was still a bit shaky from the shock and the blow, and after Wolfpaw had told her who had done it, she was glad that he dumped her. Well, she killed Dawnpaw too. Ivypaw knew that she will never forgive the rogue after this, but it wasn't as if she liked her either. Wolfpaw was patiently waiting for her outside, his flank heaving from running back from the Raging River. She didn't ask what he had been doing there, but it probably wasn't pleasant. Ivypaw loved how quiet and patient he was. Her brother would wait millennia for you if he had to. He was always kind and caring, and never questioned somebody's actions. Maybe that's what got him into trouble with Star, but he was a kind tom to be with. She was glad that he's her brother. Mintleaf had said that she could go outside for a bit, since she was recovering more and more each day. Soon, Mintleaf had said, soon she would be able to return to apprentice duties. For now, she helped clean out dens and collect moss. Wolfpaw had his head down, for he was accepting a harsh punishment from Leafspirit about visiting rogues. He was told to clean out all the dens by himself for the next moon. Ivypaw knew what it felt like, for she had been doing so everyday since her injury. "I miss Dawnpaw." Wolfpaw suddenly said as they padded towards the apprentices' den. They passed by Mousepaw, but Wolfpaw didn't glance at her. "I do too." They worked in silence. Wolfpaw's gaze seemed to be more solemn, not at all like the bright and ready tom he was before. Maybe his lesson with Star had truly changed him. The wind whistled by her ear, and Ivypaw relaxed. She was feeling better now, and her muscles began to loosen. When the blow first hit, she had been paralyzed, which was why Mintleaf had said she was so still. But Wolfpaw had told her that Star, the rogue, had saved her instead of letting her die. Ivypaw didn't know why. "You miss her don't you." Ivypaw murmured, staring at Wolfpaw's forlorn face. "Yeah." Ivypaw didn't press on, but Wolfpaw mewed. "She was practically my best friend. I didn't really fit in here, but she made me feel welcome. She even invited me to join her group. Her last words that day were 'I just wanted you to be out of the way when it happened'. I had taken no notice of it, and well, Riverstar lost a life because of me." The white she-cat licked his shoulder and sighed. "Well, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Star was planning something." "But if I was smarter, I would have known." He growled miserably, lobbing the ball of moss into the apprentices' den, successfully hitting Bramblepaw in the head. The dark brown tabby gave Wolfpaw a glare before stomping out, and Ivypaw turned to stare at the tom. She then turned to Wolfpaw, understanding why he was at the River, and why Mousepaw had returned with him, looking relieved. "You know," she whispered softly, "I'm glad that you didn't know earlier." When Wolfpaw grunted in surprise, Ivypaw purred, "Knowing you, you would have attacked her without a plan. I don't want to lose you too." The gray tom merely stared at her, then mewed, "I don't want to lose you either." Realization takes courage And so does facing the lies Something must happened For him to realize Chapter One Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Catching On (Series)